Summer night party
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Quinn, Sam, Santana and Puck throw a little get together between the four. Water fights and alcohol promised ;  One shot!


**Okay, for those of you who read all of my fan fictions I'm sorry I stopped writing, I had things to go like school work but since its summer I have a lot of free time - maybe too much. This is just going to be a one shot and I will try and pick up on my other fan fictions where I can. **

**Oh and to aliceinwarblerland97, I'm sorry but I haven't thought of any plots for a klaine fan fic. I am trying though and it will come! Thank you for all of the nice comments, it means a lot. Everytime I get one I jump with glee (see what I did there?) anyway, it's true and here it is! The epic water fight! I had this idea like an hour ago when I was watching a cheerleading film… I don't know why but, enjoy and reviews are always welcome and I reply to any that need replying to. I get notifications sent to my phone so I know xD**

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

_QUINN POV_

Quinn opened her eyes and blinked furiously, she had forgotten to close her curtains last night and now she was regretting it. The sun shone brightly through the panes of glass, making the most interesting patterns on the wall above her. Quinn sat up and lifted her arms above her head, stretching. She yawned and pulling the sheets off her body and to one side, Quinn slid off the bed and rearranged her nightie around her petite figure before looking in the mirror at the other side of the room and frowning at the reflection. Her hair was in a mound around her face and her skin was slightly patchy but that was from not removing her make-up last night.

Quinn had stumbled down stairs and eaten cereal for breakfast, it was 9 o'clock and she had big plans today. Her, Sam, Santana and Puck were all going to meet at Santana's place and have a water fight and sun bath but Quinn knew that it would be her and Santana that would be trying to sun bath but being constantly soaked by Sam and Puck so it would mainly be a water fight.

Quinn walked in her closet and picked out some denim shorts and a white vest top. White was probably not the best color to wear but she was wearing a bikini underneath it. Quinn grabbed her grey converse and green bikini before getting changed and walking into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a ponytail, her bangs falling into her face. She pushed them to the sides of her face and applied some water proof make-up. Quinn checked the time and realized it was time to go, she sighed but it was a happy sigh. She picked up her purse and began humming lucky as she descended the stairs and to her surprise straight into her boyfriends arms. He had obviously been about to go up the stairs but Quinn hadn't heard the door. His lips were the next thing to touch her. She smiled as they moved their lips in synchronization; it wasn't a forced kiss it was sweet but it showed how much they loved each other. Sam was the first to pull back and he looped his arm around Quinn's torso before leading her out the house and into his truck.

It Didn't take long to get to Santana's, Quinn knew the way like the first time she had seen Sam and her thoughts. Sam rushed out of the truck to get to Quinn's side. As she got out, she kissed him lightly once before pulling her sunglasses out of her purse and putting them on. Sam put his on and he entwined his fingers with Quinn's as they walked up the drive to the Lopez's front door. Puck had stayed last night so Quinn dread to think what state the house was in. Quinn squeezed Sam's hand once before knocking on the door. The door swung open and Santana said, "Quinn, Sam! Hi!" Quinn let go of Sam's hand and stepped forward, she wrapped her arms around her best friend and then stepped back, re-taking Sam's hand.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

After, going inside and out into the garden, Santana and Quinn and took a place in 2 of the four deck chairs facing away from the house. Quinn had stretched out and closed her eyes, ready to absorb the suns rays. The boys had offered to get the girls some drinks before they sat down and the girls had agreed. "How was your night?" Santana suddenly asked. "Good thanks, uneventful. I passed out around half past two. How about you?" Quinn replied sweetly. "Oh, Quinn you know me but actually it was really fun. We watched a film and then, you know…" Santana replied sheepishly. Quinn laughed slightly and said, "Yeah. The weather really surprised me today."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I thought it was going to rain."

"Oh, oh! I forgot to tell you! You know that loser Rachel Berry? She and Finn Hudson are going out! Can you believe it? The quarter back and that loser!"

"Oh my god! Really? This should be good when we get back to school." Santana said, sitting up and looking over at Quinn. She smirked, Quinn knew that look and returned it. The girls lent back against the chairs and resumed their relaxing positions. Quinn was wondering what Sam and Puck were doing when her thoughts were interrupted by Santana saying, "Coach Sue wanted us to practise our newest rout- WHOA!" Santana and Quinn screamed in unison. Quinn looked up to see Sam and Puck stood behind them with water pistols and buckets; some filled with water bombs some with water. "Santana!" Quinn screeched and shot up from her seat in time to miss Sam squirting her with a water pistol. She ran over to Santana and gripped onto her arm, Santana doing the same.

The girls didn't have anything to defend themselves with. The boys had all of the water. Sam began firing water through the gun at the two girls while Puck grabbed water bombs and launched them at both girls; each time one hitting them , it earning a squeal. The girls edged back with every drench until Quinn slipped and tripped at the edge of the pool and fell in backwards, pulling Santana in with her. She let go of her then, resurfacing first and taking a deep breath. Santana did the same a few seconds later and the boys jumped in after them, each stripping down to swimming trunks. Puck walked straight over to Santana and began slashing water at her while Sam walked over to Quinn slowly. Quinn splashing and thrashing but it didn't seem to do anything to him. He picked her up and then, hunching and then letting go, throwing Quinn a few meters. Quinn landed with a slash and decided to swim around to the other side of the pool so she could get to the water bombs.

She knew Sam couldn't see her because of all the bubbles from the now thrashing Santana. Quinn climbed up the edge of the pool now, regretting more then ever to put a white vest on. She looked to Sam double take before running after her. She tried to move but realized her clothes were completely soaked. She bit her bottom lip as she un-did her shorts and stepped out of them. Leaving her in a bikini with a very see-through white vest on. She had lost her flip flops somewhere in the pool but that didn't seem to bother her. Sam was about a meter away from her now. She looked to Puck and Santana; Santana had gotten Puck off her and was now heading to where Quinn and Sam was stood, Puck following close behind her.

Before Quinn knew it, the three other teenagers were circling her. She picked up a bucket of water bombs and began throwing them at Puck and Sam. She miss threw one and it Santana she gasped and shouted, "Sorry!" But Santana grabbed one from the floor that hadn't popped when it was thrown and threw it straight at Quinn's head. It landed with a splat on her head and Quinn growled. She picked up two water bombs and passed one to Sam. "Get them!" She shouted and threw it at Puck who was watching Santana. He jumped up in the air from the shock before looking to see who had thrown it. Quinn looked away and whistled innocently but before she knew it Puck had her over his shoulder and was running towards the pool. He stopped at the edge and flipping her off his shoulder and into the pool. Soon after Quinn hit the bottom of the pool she heard another splash and saw Sam's blonde hair through the water. She resurfaced and jumped onto Sam's shoulders. He gripped her legs and stayed still as Quinn removed the last of her outer clothing, her soaking white vest. She threw it to the side and let her hair down, she flipping it to one shoulder and waited for Santana and Puck to catch on.

Puck caught on first and picked his girlfriend up, cradling her and jumping in the water and waited for Santana to do the same as Quinn. She climbed onto Pucks shoulders and then shouted, "Go!" Sam ran straight to them and Quinn and Santana gripping each other as they tried pathetically to push each other over. Quinn eventually caught Santana off balance and she fell off Puck's shoulders. Quinn and Sam shouted in victory and Quinn lent over around his head and kissed him. She pulled back in time to see Puck run at Quinn and Sam as Santana pushed Quinn off. She did a back flip as she fell off and thanks to being a cheerleader, landed it. Quinn stood tall, forgetting she wasn't at cheerleading practice.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

The games continued until Quinn saw herself in a reflection in the window. "Stop! This chlorine isn't doing my hair any good." Quinn shouted above the 3 teenagers.

"Quinn's right, this water is going to make my hair frizz" Santana said.

Puck scoffed and said, "Is that all you girls think about?"

Quinn nodded and made an effort to exit the pool. Santana caught up to her and grabbed her hand. Quinn squeezed it as they both went up the steps and out of the pool. Quinn felt someone staring at her and knew it was the boys, she didn't need to guess as to what they were staring at. She lent over to Santana and whispered, "Out of ten, how sure are you that they are staring at our butts?" Santana turned her head slightly and looked, she turned back forward and said, "ten, easy. Sam's gawking and Puck's drooling." Quinn and Santana snickered and turned around at the same time. "We are going to go make sandwiches. You can come if you want or you can carrying on staring." Santana said. Sam shook his head and began to climb out of the pool while Puck stayed still for a while before wiping his mouth and following Sam. Quinn and Santana smirked and walked into Santana's house, grabbing towels on the way.

They walked into the kitchen, followed shortly by the boys as they all made sandwiches and drinks- which did consist of alcohol. Quinn walked out with one tray of sandwiches first, putting them on a table outside near the deck chairs. She found Sam's dry t-shirt and slipped it on over the top of her damp bikini. She dropped her towel from around her and flipped her head forward, making her hair fall over her head and dangle in front of her face. She dried it reasonably with the towel and flipping her hair back. She knew what her hair would do so she didn't bother putting it up. The others came on with the other refreshments and set them down next to where Quinn had put hers. "Ah, it seems that I must of lost my t-shirt." Sam said sarcastically and looked at Quinn. Quinn just returned the gesture with a cheesy grin and walked over to where Sam had sat down. She grabbed a little triangle and began to nibble on it. She took a seat on his lap and lent against his chest, her head resting under his chin.

The four teenagers drank and ate until everyone of them were very tipsy. Quinn had stumbled around and fallen in the pool around 5 times, Sam had been gripping her hand so he had gone in with her 4 of those times and Santana and Puck were in the corner making out. Quinn stood up suddenly and ran until she was a meter from the pool. She had put her denim shorts back on about 10 minutes ago because it was getting dark and cold. She suddenly started singing I love new york/ new york new york and doing a cool little dance to it. Santana and Puck broke apart and Santana jumped up, running across the yard until she reached Quinn. She whispered into her ear, "Say a little prayer." Quinn giggled and nodded. They were both too drunk to really know what they were doing. Quinn cleared her throat and both of the guys stared at them. Quinn walked back and put her hands on her hips. Santana sang, "Say a little prayer for you…" She did the action and then Quinn walked forward. "the moment I wake up." Quinn and Santana performed the song perfectly and remembered the dance well. "Whoo!" They both screamed and performed high kicks and toe touches. Santana got a little carried away and got too close to the edge. She wabbled and frantically clawed at the air. She fell In and Quinn laughed. Quinn turned back around to face the boys when her ankles were grabbed and she was grabbed in. She didn't want to go in so she yelped and jumped forward. Sam and Puck gave each other a look and both ran at Quinn, one grabbed her arms, the other her ankles and then they counted to three before throwing her in. Being so drunk, Quinn flipped and began shouting, "Why did you do that? My hair was drying and then you went and threw me in." Quinn finished before climbing out of the pool and running across the yard and into the house. She knew where the bathroom was and ran straight for that. She stopped just before the toilet and bent over, throwing up violently. Sam must have followed her in because she felt him pick up her hair and hold it off her face. Once she was finished she wiped her mouth and laid on the floor. The alcohol gone, she felt a lot better. She hadn't drunk since… she wasn't even sure.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

The night came to a close with the four teenagers crashing in a field a few yards up the road. Coming back to think about it, Quinn never understood why they didn't just sleep in the house but she realized that it was more fun to sleep in a field. That was the first night she slept with Sam and she promised herself one thing that night, she would definitely be doing it again.

**Okay, thanks for reading this, I seriously love ya'll! For the outfits, here they are :D I couldn't find shoes that went well with Sam's outfit so I went with converse 3**

http:/ ww w.p oly vore .co m/ cgi/s et?i d=3 49199 53


End file.
